Best Friends
by TheSquirrelyGurl
Summary: Remi's ship was shipwreacked and she was washed up on Outset Island. This is a story on how Remi and Link became friends and their adventures. In the end there is an unforgonute tradgedy that touches them all.


Hello, people!!!! This isn't my first story on fanfiction. It's my first Zelda story on this account though. It happens before the Wind Waker. It's hard enough for me to think of ideas, so go easy on me in the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm a very sensitive person!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'm just going to say my disclaimers hear and I aint saying 'em again!!!!! :P Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda, there would be ALOT more Zelda games and the crappy ones would be gone!!!!! :) Enjoy the story!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS. In the beggining it's mostly going to be about Remi (I own Remi!!!!!!!). At the end of this chapter Link and them will come into the story for the first time. **********************************************************  
  
It was a peaceful night, but Remi couldn't sleep. Something was bothering her, but she wasn't sure what it was. Was she nervous about the voyage to Windfall to visit her brother, or was she upset that she had to leave dad alone again. Her shoulder lengthed brown hair was in her face and her dark brown eyes starred at the ceiling. Her father's house just wasn't as welcoming and cozy like her grandpa's house, where she had spent the summer. She wasn't going to be here for long, because she was going to Windfall Island the next day on a humongous ship. the ship was luxirious and cozy, better than this rock-hard bed she was day-dreaming on now. The 10 year old finally fell asleep, excited about what the next day would bring.  
  
"Now you have a good time on the ship." Her father told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Remi was quite close to her dad, and was sad about leaving him to go to a new home for awhile.  
  
"I will dad." She ran off to the enormous ship. Before she boarded she waved to her father. Tears threatened to come, but she fought back and forced a smile on her face. She climbed onto the ship and went to the lookout.  
  
"You can stay up there and just diddle-doddle or whatever." The captain told her in his scratchy voice, then went below the deck. That's where she planned on going, and she didn't care what anyone else said about it.  
  
She caught her father in the corner of her eye. He was waving to her from shore, and his face was going red. Oh dad, she thought to herself, you'll see me in 3 weeks. The ship started sailing off, away from the island. It was very small, and only 3 houses were on the island. Her best friend Kateri's house, her dad's house and Mr. Zoofmore. He collected fruit and milked the cows and he sold the food so everyone could have something to eat. The rest of the island was just forest, which gave Remi and Kateri a wonderful place to explore. Now Kateri had to explore on her own.  
  
For the rest of the day she just day-dreamed and hung out in Fantasy- Land. For the next week it was like this, calm and quiet. Windfall was pretty close, like only half-a-day away. So she was excited to see her older brother and visit him at his house.  
  
The sky was turning grey, and thunder boomed and broke the silence. Remi snapped back to reality and abanded her 'spot'. She would go back up when the storm passed over.  
  
A great wind started rocking the ship. It was impossible to walk. The steering wheel was unturnable. Remi was used to storms while in boats, since sailing was one of her hobbies. But this was madness compared to what she was used to!!!!  
  
Just then the ship had hit a rock. It was pretty big, and it had skid marks from when ships had scraped on it. The force when the ship had hit the rock had Remi knocked overboard. No one noticed her because the captain and his crew were just worying about themselves at the moment.  
  
"HELP!!!!" Remi screamed, but the waves were drowning her so no one could hear. The sea whcih had one point had been a calm lamb had turned into a furious lion. It was impossible to keep her head above water since the waves were engulfing her. Strangly, Remi went unconsious, and didn't wake up until the next day.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Remi moaned in pain. She held her head, trying to tune down her head ache. Golden sand surrounded her. It reminded her of the beach back home. Home. that was the last thing she wanted to think about. Remi was so tired that she went unconsious again. she was all alone on an island she didn't reconize.  
  
Crabs roamed the shores and there was a rock here and there. It was a very quiet island with four houses. The small house with the balcony reminded her of her fathers house. She tried to get up, but pain jolted through her leg when she moved it. She was probably lucky to be alive.  
  
She fell into unconsiousness. She would have to look for help later.......  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Well, that's chapter 1. I'm going to work on Chapter 2, so, ta ta!!!!  
  
Squirrely 


End file.
